


Study

by oldcoyote (contrawise)



Category: Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/contrawise/pseuds/oldcoyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is an artist in his free time, he always has been. But sometimes he needs to study.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study

Steve is drawing again, Blaine can hear the pencil scratching across the paper. He climbs out of bed, rubbing at his eyes and shooting a glance at the clock - _5am_.

"Morning," he whispers, bending to kiss Steve's temple as he passes on his way to the bathroom.

"Mmm," Steve answers without looking away from the paper.

When he emerges, Blaine manages to catch a glimpse of Steve's drawing over his shoulder: a long, smooth outline of his own body, naked and sprawled across the sheets. Steve's fixation on Blaine's ass is more apparent than ever, going by the perfectly defined curves shaded to fine detail - but his current mission seems to be capturing the lines of Blaine's face. He shades, and erases, and shades again, his brow stuck in a frustrated line and teeth clamped down on his lower lip.

"Having trouble?"

"No, I'm-" Steve realises that Blaine is watching him draw, and a light blush creeps over his cheeks as he glances up. "I'm just trying to get it right, it's not important."

"It's important to you," Blaine says, reaching out to carefully pluck the pad of paper and the pencil from Steve's long fingers. "You know what I think you need?"

A soft smile curls the edges of Steve's mouth, amusement shining in his eyes as Blaine sets his artwork down on the side table and closes the gap between them again. "What's that?"

"I think," Blaine begins, spreading his legs and sliding skilfully into Steve's lap, hands steady on both shoulders to keep his balance, "that you need to study a little more."

"Study?"

"Mmm-hmm," Blaine hums in confirmation, rubbing gently at the warm skin of Steve's bare shoulders. After a moment both hands slip away, reaching down to find Steve's own and drawing them up to Blaine's face.

"I think you might be right," Steve says, leaning in for a kiss before a finger to his mouth stops him.

"Uh-uh, no kissing," Blaine adds teasingly.

Steve's brow shoots up.

"Just - study."

It takes a moment for Steve to catch on, but his fingers flinch against Blaine's jaw in reminder that Blaine put them there for a reason. He should feel embarrassed, he thinks, but the flush never comes. Instead, his body is tranquil, breathing deep and steady in the early morning haze as he splays his fingers over Blaine's cheek, runs them down the line of his jaw and under his chin. His eyes follow his hands, watching carefully, mapping out the lines of Blaine's face; the bridge of his nose, the dip before the pink, flushed swell of his lips, and Steve has to remind himself not to kiss that mouth.

In small fingerprint steps, he wanders up to Blaine's hairline, twisting an escaped curl around his finger and watching it spring back into place the moment he lets it go. Blaine's eyes are closed, and his long, black eyelashes are flicks of ink under a practiced hand. Steve drags his thumb over the line of Blaine's brow and down his nose again, pressing down on his lower lip and catching moisture as he goes.

 _No kissing_ , his brain reminds his body when a familiar, twisting heat starts building under his skin.

He didn't realise how close his face was to Blaine's until that flare of arousal began tightening in his hips. He thinks of how his breath must be tickling Blaine's face, going by the twitching smile that keeps appearing and disappearing on Blaine's lips, and again of how hard it is not to close his eyes and press his own mouth to skin that's right there and waiting, and somehow impossibly _his_ to kiss.

He lets his hands fall to Blaine's throat, tracing around his adam's apple and down into the dips of his collarbone. Blaine shivers in his arms, head tipping back, exposing the long column of his neck all the more.

Steve bites back a whimper, letting his fingers keep their path until Blaine shifts in his lap and his cock twitches at the sudden friction. The noise he lets slip when he wraps both arms around Blaine's waist sounds like it came from far away.

Blaine chuckles into his shoulder, squirming. "Cheating," he scolds.

"Enough study," Steve says firmly between fast, wet kisses along Blaine's shoulder and up to the curve of his jaw. "No more study."

Blaine's arms cradle his head so gently, fingers stroking in Steve's hair as he lets him suck deep red marks across his skin. Steve can almost feel Blaine's smile, and he uses both hands to capture Blaine's face firmly, determined to find and own that mouth.

The grin gets lost in a twist of lips and tongue, and vanishes under a breathy and surprised moan that bubbles up from inside when Steve wraps a firm arm around his waist and hauls him forward, pressing them tightly together and letting their cocks slide against each other.

" _FUCK_ , Steve," Blaine breathes, struggling weakly in a tangle of limbs, trying to keep his balance under the pounding, dizzying rush of blood that flushes his skin.

Steve doesn't answer, too busy holding Blaine still and letting his mouth do the exploring this time. Blaine tries to reach out and take control, but his hand is caught at the wrist and twisted behind him, propping him forward in Steve's lap and making him gasp.

"No touching for you," Steve adds with a smirk.

"But-"

Steve cuts him off with another kiss, and a hard squeeze around his waist that makes Blain moan and jerk in his lap.

"This-" Blaine says through fast breaths, "this is payback for no kissing?"

"Uhuh," Steve confirms, fingers dropping down to the curve of muscle at the top of Blaine's ass. " _My turn_."


End file.
